This Time
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: "You sure?" He asks then, glancing from her swollen lips to her dilated eyes. He knows they're on the same page now, after weeks of skirting around the subject, arguing one second and not speaking to each other the next. It took them too damn long to get here, but still, he wants to make sure. - Their first second time.


They stumble into his loft in a frenzy of kisses, all teeth and tongues, hands roaming everywhere all at once.

They leave a trail of clothes from his living room to his bedroom. Their shoes coming off first, followed by his coat and her dress, leaving her only in her matching black underwear and bra. He's still wearing his dress shirt and pants.

"No fair." She whispers against his mouth, teeth finding his bottom lip and tugging it between her own, hands blindly finding a way to loosen his tie and only parts from him long enough to tug it over his head, tossing it somewhere off to the side.

His laugh turns into a growl as her tongue snakes out to play with his, long nails raking his chest over his dress shirt, trying to find a way to rid him of the damn thing already.

She groans in annoyance when she can't seem to get the buttons out of their respective holes. Suddenly, she rips his shirt wide open, buttons scattering all over his floor.

"Jesus, Donna, that was my favorite shirt." He pants.

"So, buy yourself a new one." She breathlessly says, pulling him in for another bruising kiss and suddenly he doesn't even care anymore. He's got a million other shirts, but only one Donna and she currently has her tongue in his mouth so _screw his shirt._

She reaches to pull his undershirt next, sighing in frustration when once again they have to part just to get rid of another layer. "You wear too many damn clothes, Specter." She states before kissing him, hands now working on his belt buckle.

Harvey chuckles against her, hands resting on her bare waist, thumbs making circles just above her underwear. The touch distracts her from her own task at hand, shivering at his touch against her skin, shivering at what would follow.

Finally, her hands are able to pull his belt through and out of the loops, wasting no time on working on his pants next.

His lips find their way to her neck, teasing, tasting, and suckling her skin there. He sighs as her scent washes over his senses, sweet and musky, of vanilla and wood sage. All Donna.

Harvey stills, feeling her hands on the zipper of his pants, and he holds his breath. She must notice because she's chuckling and slows down just long enough to pull the zipper completely down, leaving him in just his boxers.

"You're killing me, you know that?" He mumbles against her skin.

She smiles, finally unbuttoning his pants completely and letting them pool to his feet. "You haven't seen anything yet." She whispers into his ear, breath hot and teasing.

Harvey kicks off his pants, pulling her closer to him suddenly, making her feel _all_ of him.

They stare at each other in the dim light of his bedroom, the moon casting a faint glow around them. The air is thick with want and need and his eyes are boring into her own, a new wave of desire settling low in her abdomen.

Her hand finds its way to his hair, mirroring her move from their first- _second_ \- real kiss just weeks ago. Their noses touch, breaths mingling for just a second, the reality of what they were about to do- the line they were going to cross- sinking in.

"You sure?" He asks then, glancing from her swollen lips to her dilated eyes. He knows they're on the same page now, after weeks of skirting around the subject, arguing one second and not speaking to each other the next. It took them too damn long to get here, but still, he wants to make sure.

She only nods before she finds her voice again. "Take me to bed, Harvey."

Suddenly, in an unexpected and un-Harvey Specter-like move, he grabs a hold of her waist, and picks her up, her long slim legs automatically wrap around him.

She gasps in surprise, a sound that sends all of his blood rushing south, and wraps her arms around his neck for support. He carries her over to his bed, and drops her right on the edge, making her erupt in a fit giggles as they collapse together.

Her hands are still around his neck, faces inches apart, as she continuous to laugh. He can't remember a time where he heard Donna Paulsen _giggle_ and he can't help but let his own escape. Watching her laugh, watching her eyes close in delight and _happiness_ … it makes his heart soar with love and pride at being the one to make her feel that way.

Staring down at her, he knows she's _it_ for him, and for once, the thought doesn't scare him anymore.

Her giggles soon subside and she's left breathless once again, staring up into his eyes.

"Hey." She smiles.

"Hey back." He grins down.

She leans up to pull his bottom lip between her own again, claiming him on the spot. Their kiss starts off slow, each taking the time to savor the moment, savor each other. When their tongues meet again he groans, and he can't wait anymore. Arms wrapped around her, he leads her up his bed until her head lands on his pillows, lips never parting.

Harvey reaches behind her, finding and undoing her bra clasp without any trouble. He slides the lacy material off of her, leaving her chest bare.

Donna groans when she feels her naked breasts against his own bare chest, her skin alight with fire as his touches grow bolder, they grow closer together.

She feels his lips leaving hers, starting a slow descend to her neck, shoulder, until he reaches her breasts.

Her head is thrown back, bottom lip caught between her teeth, desperately trying and failing to control the moans of pleasure that leave her as his mouth worships every inch of her skin.

"Harvey…" She breathes out, calling to him, though she doesn't know if she wants him to stop, to never stop, or to chastise him for driving her so damn crazy.

His mouth is on a mission, traveling from one breast to another, his hands not far behind, teasing whichever one is left unattended.

Her legs wrap around his, trying to find any form of relief. "Harvey, please…" She groans out, needing him to move on already before she self combusts.

She feels him chuckle against her, the vibrations making her shake with more want. He wraps his mouth over one breast, teeth playfully tugging before letting his tongue soothe his ministrations.

Suddenly, he pulls back altogether, and looks down at her, skin flushed, chest rising and falling, eyes barely open.

"I hate you." She breaths out.

Harvey chuckles, leaning down to kiss her one more time on the lips. "No, you don't."

He takes his smug smile to continue a trail down her body, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He reaches the waistband of her underwear, playfully tugging at the sides.

He looks up from his vantage point, sees her staring down at him with hooded eyes, and grins up at her.

She shakes her head. "You're an ass, you know that?"

Harvey chuckles. "You love me." He murmurs against her skin, using both hands to gently tug the lacy material down her legs.

His hands rake over her skin gently, sending shivers up and down her spine as each touch gets closer to where she needs him most.

He reaches down and places his lips on her left hip, right where he remembers her beauty mark being. He leaves a wet trail of kisses before his lips take on the other side, making her squirm in the process.

"Goddammit, Harvey." Donna groans in response, mentally cursing herself for getting so wound up already. "Why do you have to take so damn long to- _oh_ …" Her words trail off as she suddenly feels his mouth on her, hot and needy.

He hums into her as a way of replying, holding her legs in place as he works his mouth on her, lips and tongue teasing and tasting.

Her hands find a way into his hair, gently tugging- pulling him closer, and simply just needing to hold onto _something_. Her head is tipped back, eyes unfocused on the ceiling, seeing nothing but darkness and stars all the same as she feels herself falling and falling….

Just as suddenly as he began, he stops, mouth leaving her, watching as she whines in response, chest heaving and eyes closed. He gives her a moment to collect herself, fingers slowly massaging her thighs, coaxing her back into reality. He thinks he's never seen her look more beautiful, breathless and skin flushed by the affect he has on her.

She looks up at him, finally, eyes dark and demanding.

He takes it as an invitation and pulls himself up, aligning his body with her own before leaning down to kiss her. She groans as she tastes herself on his lips, wasting no time to tug his boxers down his legs, feeling him kicking them off the bed as he continues to kiss her.

He pulls away, panting against her lips. "Do we need-?"

She shakes her head in the dark. "I'm covered." She whispers. He nods in response, gently taking hold of her face, kissing her with a little less urgency, but no less passion.

He pulls back once again, looking down into her eyes in the dim light of the room. He nudges her nose with his, feeling their bodies crackling with energy.

"I love you, Donna." Harvey whispers.

She feels her eyes prickling with tears she doesn't want to let fall, the emotions inside her on the verge of spilling out any second. "I love you, too." He brings their lips together again, aligning himself before finally sinking in.

Simultaneously, they pull apart, gasping at the feel of them being connected after all this time again. It feels familiar. It feels like _home._

He holds her close to him, bodies gleaming with sweat and heat, yet he feels her shivering beneath him.

"You ok?" He gently asks, hand coming up to tuck her hair out of her face.

He feels her nodding against him, and he gives her time to adjust. When she pulls his head down for a heated kiss and wraps her legs around him tighter, he takes it as a signal to start moving within her. At first it's slow, deliberately making sure she's comfortable and just savoring the moment, taking the time to kiss her lips, her cheeks, anywhere his lips could meet.

Their breaths mingle as they move, the only noise from apart the mutual groans that escape whenever he thrusts harder.

"Harvey…." She breathes out, legs tightening around him even more, urging him on. He groans as feels her muscles contracting around him.

"God… Donna…" He speeds up his movements, catching her by surprise as she lets out a loud moan, his name lost on her lips as she struggles to find words anymore.

Her nails find their way to his back, clawing at the skin, leaving angry red marks in their wake. It only encourages him, and his thrusts grow faster, harder still.

Donna throws her head back, mouth open, gasping for air as her body quakes with pleasure.

She feels Harvey's lips on her neck, her breasts, her cheeks. She feels herself flying, ascending further into nirvana.

"Close?" Harvey breathes into her ear, his thrusts slowing down before speeding up again, the change in movements only driving her crazier by the second.

Her only response is to groan, breaths coming out shorter by the second.

Harvey reaches down with one hand, finding her bundle of nerves between them, urging her on.

"Come for me." He tells her, words hot and low in ear and that's what makes her come undone.

His lips find their way back to her neck, gently kissing her skin, his movements slowing to help her ride out the waves of pleasure.

When he feels her body calming down he stops his movements all together, still inside her and holding her close.

She opens her eyes to find him watching her with nothing but love and wonder. She gives him a tired smile, hand reaching up to bring his mouth down to hers for a toe-curling kiss.

The kiss is slow and welcoming, helping them to bring each other to even ground again.

Her tongue rakes out to sweep over his, awakening his need for her once again. Tightening his hold on her, he pulls out slowly before thrusting in again, making her gasp in pleasure and surprise.

They continue to kiss, tongues meeting lips and teeth tugging, fighting for control.

Suddenly, he feels her legs tighten around him and before he knows it, he's on his back as she moves above him.

She gives him a teasing smile, seeing his wide eyes even in the dark of the night.

"You little minx." He breathes as he watches her rise and sink above him. She laughs in response, leaning down to kiss him.

He automatically wraps his arms around her, bringing her chest flush against his.

Their movements quickly become erratic, meeting each other thrust for thrust and lips parting just to take in oxygen.

Making sure his arms are wrapped securely around her, he holds her to him and flips them over one more time.

Her surprised squeal is swallowed by his mouth on hers, lips tugging her own as desperately as he starts to thrust into her more rapidly.

"Donna…." He whispers against her mouth, desperation and desire in his voice.

"Come with me." She tells him, echoing similar words to him from earlier.

Harvey closes his eyes, meeting her thrust for thrust, groan for groan.

His hand manages to find hers, fingers lacing her own, tightening them into a grip above her head as he continues to thrust into her, feeling her own hand squeezing back as their lips meet again and again.

He stills as he feels her contracting and shaking beneath him, and immediately loses any last semblance of control, spilling inside of her, her name a prayer on his lips.

They hold each other for a while, letting their breathing even just a little, letting their bodies come back down to earth.

He leans down to kiss her on the lips, soft and reassuring. Loving. He caresses her cheek with his left hand, holding her gaze as they both relish in the moment, the realization and magnitude of their night washing over them.

His forehead meets her in a sigh, collecting himself for just a couple more seconds, not being able to part from her just yet.

When he feels their bodies growing hot, he gently pulls out of her, feeling more than hearing the whine that escapes her lips.

He settles beside her, taking only a few seconds to get his breathing in semi-control before he can't wait any longer, and he pulls her against him so they're face to face.

"Hey." Harvey whispers, gently tucking her hair behind her ear, caressing her cheek in the process.

Donna's eyes flutter open, trying to adjust in the dark as she finds herself looking at his smiling face.

She smiles back. "Hey." She whispers, voice slightly hoarse from emotion.

His brows furrow as he notices her eyes are wet with tears, the slight glow from the moon letting him see them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He takes a hand and brings it up to gently wipe away some of the tears in the corner of her eye, subconsciously pulling her closer to him, protectively.

She shakes her head, laughing at her self softly. "Nothing." She sniffles, sending him a reassuring smile. "I'm just- happy."

An overwhelming feeling of love and gratitude envelops him, and he worries his own unshed tears would come to light.

 _I can't believe this is my life now._

He nods in understanding, because he feels it too.

"C'mere." He murmurs, bringing her closer to him, lips meeting hers softly, shortly, before leaning up to kiss her temple, tucking her body against his so her back is to his chest, arm looped around her stomach.

"I can't believe we're here." She finally responds, just a few moments later.

He hums in response, kissing her head once more. "Me neither." His quiet voice making her body limp against his, muscles fully relaxed and body completely sated.

A long comfortable silence follows, hands clasped together, taking turns to rub soothing circles on the other.

Just as she feels her eyes drifting closed, the night's events slowly taking over, exhaustion seeping in, she hears his voice again.

"So… was this better than _the other time?_ " His words are teasing, but she can tell there's a level of seriousness to them.

She turns around in his arms. "What?"

"The other time, was it- was it better than tonight? Should we have brought out the whipped cream to make it an even playing field?" He nudges her playfully, making her smile. She shakes her head, smacking his bare chest in response.

"That was over a decade ago, Harvey."

"I know… but I was just wondering, if you thought that time was better than tonight."

She looked up at him. "What do you think?" She challenged instead.

"I think I'll never forget _the other time_ , but…" He strokes his thumb against her cheek, watching her soft features in the dim light.

"Tonight…" He swallows the lump in his throat, willing himself to steady his emotions, watching her watching him.

She smiles, seeming to know his answer before he responds.

"This time was everything." He whispers.

Donna nods, agreeing with his words, leaning over to kiss him gently.

Smiling though the kiss, he lays her down beside him. His kisses slow to a stop, watching her eyes fluttering open, her smile mirroring his own, slightly shy, slightly in disbelief.

Without another word, they settle against each other again. Pulling her back toward him, he kisses her temple once more, arms loosely yet securely wrapped around her frame. He pulls the white bed sheet from underneath them, and wraps it around each other.

He waits until he felt her breathing evens, signaling that she had fallen asleep before he closes his own eyes and holds her just a little closer against him, only then allowing sleep to succumb him, their hearts beating as one.


End file.
